Not Alone
by Azalea14
Summary: whos going to help serenity feel whole again when her only friends betray her? RyouXSerenity


I'm sorry but I had to delete the other. It was a bit…wrong and had a lot of spelling mistakes. But thanks to Ryou VeRua, She/he wrote the story over again...basically I didn't do anything expect for the idea, thank you so much Ryou VeRua, you don't know how much this means to me.

Not Alone

Chapters: 1 and complete

By Azalea

((Summary: My world was black and white until you, Ryou walked through my door and into my heart.))

Serenity's POV:

I slowly walked down the deserted streets of Domino. It was dark, rain dripped down from the heavy clouds. The street lights where dimly lit, making it hard to see through the dark night. There was no one in sight for miles. I was amazed my feet were even carrying me, as if they had a mind of their own. My arms dangled on each side of my body, they felt numb. My fingers were frozen after walking around in the cold night. But I hardly cared; my heart was in far more pain.

I didn't know today was going to be my doomsday. I just wish I could disappear, fade away. I'm pretty sure no one was going to miss me. After what happened a few hours ago, I don't know what to think of my friends anymore. They betrayed me, even my own brother. Joey.

Flashback (A/N: I'm not good at this but I tried my best)

I walked into the Kame Game shop where my brother's best friend lived. I slipped my shoes off, also hanging my coat near the door.

"Hi, Mr. Moto! Have you seen Joey?" My voice came out as sweet as usual, showing people I was always cheerful. Yuugis Grandpa was behind the counter of the shop, looking through some old boxes. "Oh hello serenity! Yes, Joeys behind with the

others." he replied to my question. He never seems worried, not one bit. Even if he did, he never showed it as an emotion. Before I went further into the shop/house I thanked Mr. Moto.

I could hear Joeys voice along with the others, Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Tristan coming from the main room of the back house. As I approached, I heard something that caught my attention quickly, hiding behind the near door and listening carefully.

"Are you sure you should be talking about your sister like that?" Yuugis voice came. He sounded worried as usual but this time it was a bit different. I checked to who he was talking to, and noticed it was my brother. "I've never seen you so mad at her." Yuugi continued. The other guys were laughing and giggling a bit.

"C'mon Yug! You can't be serious. She's just a wimp and a baby who cries for her mommy!" Joey replied and laughed hard. He imitated in a sweet girl voice in the end of his sentence. That was when my heart seemed to have stopped; I couldn't feel any pulse around my body. Did I hear that right? Did Joey just say that?

Questions seemed to have control of my mind and brain, I felt numb all over. I couldn't move. It felt like time had just stopped. At first I thought he was only joking around but when I caught sight of Joeys face, I was devastated. I could clearly see he wasn't.

I desperately wanted to go and run away but I still had a bit hoped that he was joking and decided to stay.

"And she thinks were her friends. I'm glad I'm not her sister like you Joey" Anzu said proudly. She was known for hanging out with guys only. People thought she was after the 'hot' ones, but I knew better. She is just a slutty bitch like all other wannabe girls around her school.

I winced hearing her voice.

"I can't believe I was in love with that wench!" I heard Tristan say and was joined by a loud laughter.

"I guess you're right. I mean, remember Battle city? She was crying her eyes out." Yuugi said.

I was so shocked to hear every word. I couldn't take it much longer; it felt like my body was being shredded with each word as it stung me. But the truth was my heart was racing so badly I felt faint. I didn't know what to do, to either cry or scream but I knew that neither would help.

As I stood up from my state of shock, I headed for the main room, the shop. As the words continuously rushed though my head, I mentally replayed everything I heard.

"I must be dreaming," my voice came out as more of a whisper than I intended to. My legs carried me to the door where I first entered. I frantically grabbed my coat and put on my shoes. "Is everything all right?" I could feel the stare I got from Grandpa. If only he knew what I felt right now. Without answering him I rushed out the door leaving a very confused grandpa.

End of flash back

Hot fresh new tears slid down my now slightly flushed face. I had been crying like this for what seemed like hours. Didn't anyone know I needed help?

I shivered, as a cooled breeze blew by me, making my bangs stick to my wet face. The torrent came down hard, and it wasn't helping things either. I stared up at the dark sky, but I was blinded by my blurry vision. My knees suddenly felt wobbly and I slid down to the ground, sobbing softly.

My hair was wetter than ever, making it sticks to my face even more. Boots all wet with mud and my jeans were a dark blue because of the rain. The clouds seemed like they would never leave, but stay over my head for the rest of my life. After losing the most important person to you, I'm sure anyone would feel the same way. But this was a bit different. I haven't completely lost Joey but lost his trust, and the bond we had as brother and sister.

I sobbed more letting each tear slid down freely, not bothering to wipe them away.

"A young girl like you shouldn't still be on the ground outside at the night, especially in this weather," said a deep voice coming from above me.

I swiftly turned my head around; looking for the person the voice belonged to. I met eyes with chocolate brown. I'm sure I had seen this person before. His silver bangs dangled loosely as he bent down in front me.

"Serenity?"

His voice was soft and had a hint of a British accent in it. He must have noticed my red hair, I was well known for that. Then realization hit me hard.

"Ryou?" My words came out more like a whisper; I was surprised he could hear me clearly.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous, or have you forgotten that?" Ryou said, as he offered me his hand. A smile appeared on my blank face for the first time since my breakdown. My trembling hand took his. He felt so warm.

"Thanks," I replied. My word came out more clearly than the last. Ryou smiled at me, "What are friends for?"

"Do you want to go over my place?" he offered yet again, kindness was always in his character. I nodded slightly. There was no use sitting around on the ground so I may as well go with him.

Another breeze blew by us as we headed down the dark and lifeless road. Shivers went down my spine.

Ryou saw this and pulled me closer to him, filling his warm body. He held me around the waist, in a love position, but I think he didn't notice. Either that or he wanted to. My face flushed in a dark scarlet.

Ryou leaded me towards his apartment, which were just a few blocks away from mine. At the moment I felt so safe and secure, it was a wonder how I did. A few moments ago I was sobbing and now...I was slowly regaining what I lose in the first place. A friend.

The silver haired teen reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Without saying anything, he opened the door to the apartment and motioned me to follow him. I took off my shoes and coat then followed him in. His house was the comfortable type, where you can just relax and not worry about anything. It smelled of chocolate, probably his favorite thing.

He led me into the main room. I gracefully sat down on the couch nearby while he disappeared into another room, which I think was the kitchen. While he was gone

I took my time thinking over what happened exactly. I was betrayed by my so-called friends, which caused a huge hole in my heart. I thought it was going to be hard mending it, but I thought wrong. Ryou had come when I needed most, and perhaps it was a start of a new life for me, at least in terms of friendship.

My tears had already dried on my cold cheeks. My hands reached and touched them and my fingers went cold. That is what I get for crying for hours.

"Here, have some hot chocolate."

My chain of thoughts where broken by Ryou's sweet voice. He was sitting down next to me. My face broke into a smile, and I happily took the mug. Ryou smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryou said, worried. "I mean, nothing happened?"

"No, I'm alright, and nothing happened. You sound just like Joey." The memory of Joey made me fell like as though my stomach was in a knot. I could feel the fresh new tears coming up my eyes. I tried hard not to cry in front of Ryou. Then he might think the same way the others did, a weakling. But my tears slid down freely.

Ryou noticed the small tears that were coming faster, so he pulled me into a hug. I placed my half finished hot chocolate mug on the table and hugged him back, crying onto his chest.

"Shhh very things going to be alright," he comforted me.

We stayed like that like what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Thank you." I said but in a whisper, my voice soft thanks to the all the crying.

"You're welcome."

Normal POV:

As Serenity and Ryou approached her apartment, Serenity stopped. This made Ryou to stop in confusion and look at the red haired girl.

She turned around facing him, with her flushed red face, "Thank you, Ryou. You made me feel so much better. You made me feel whole and that's really what I needed all day, for a friend to hold me," her eyes dropped, looking at her shoes.

Ryou smiled.

He cupped her chin and stared at her into her eyes," You're not alone, Serenity." Then he softly placed his lips on hers. Serenity thought her day had turned upside down, but then...it all came back as it was before.


End file.
